


Sire Bonded

by Ravenclaw1991



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/M, I'll add tags if needed, Sire Bond, Werewolf!Stiles, it might be Sterek later on, mentions of The Vampire Diaries
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-21
Updated: 2013-04-13
Packaged: 2017-12-06 00:57:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 11,582
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/729841
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ravenclaw1991/pseuds/Ravenclaw1991
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Instead of letting Stiles go like he does in 'Code Breaker,' Peter bites him instead. After the quick revelation that Stiles is sire bonded to Peter, Scott and Derek team up to kill Peter and save Stiles.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I know, another werewolf!Stiles fic. What can I say? I'm obsessed. 
> 
> I took a few liberties for the sake of the story line. Other than that its the same mythology. I'll make a note below of what I did and why. 
> 
> This diverges from the canon from the moment Peter offers Stiles the bite in the season 1 finale. Due to that, Jackson doesn't get the bite, there's no kanima, no Gerard or anything.

"I like you, Stiles, since you've helped me, I'm going to give you something in return. Do you want the bite?" 

_Stiles, you just had to open your big fat mouth didn't you_ , Stiles thought. He was mentally berating himself even as Peter spoke.  

"What?" No, he was busy thinking, he couldn't have heard that correctly. 

"Do you want the bite?"  

_Nope, I heard it correctly then_ , he thought.  

"If it doesn't kill you, and it could, you'll become like us," Peter said.  

"Like  _you_?" 

"Yes, a werewolf, would you like me to draw you a picture? That first night in the woods, I took Scott because I needed a new pack. It could've easily been you. You'll be every bit as powerful as him. No more standing by his side, watching him become stronger, and quicker, more popular. Watching him get the girl. You'd be equals. Maybe more." He reached out to grab Stiles' wrist and bring it up to his mouth. "Yes or no?" 

His teeth began to elongate, but Stiles ripped his arm from Peter's grip. "I don't wanna be like you." 

"Do you want to know what I heard just now? Your heart beating slightly faster over the words ' _I don't want_.' You may believe you're telling me the truth, but you are lying to yourself." He turned toward his car. "Goodbye, Stiles." 

Stiles sighed out of relief. Peter turned back to him. 

"You know, because I'm such a giver, I'll still give it to you. I'll probably need some help tonight anyway."  

"Uh, I said no, and even if you bit me, I wouldn't be any help. I wouldn't really be worth anything until tomorrow." 

"Ah, that's where you're wrong," Peter smirked. Stiles tensed up and backed away.  

Peter stalked forward and grabbed his wrist before chomping down. Stiles cried out in pain, his eyes started to water. Peter then wrapped his hand around Stiles' wrist. Blackness started creeping up his veins and Stiles' wrist felt tingly. The bite slowly began to fade. 

"How the hell did you do that? Scott's bite didn't fade until the next day." 

"Only an alpha can quickly heal injuries they give. If I slashed Scott, he wouldn't heal right away  _unless_ I did something about it. I bit you, so I can make it disappear faster. It will quicken the process of your transformation." Peter smiled but it was creepy. His eyed bled to red and his voice deepened, "now get in the car," he growled. 

The bite worked because Stiles scrambled to obey. He ran around the car and climbed in. The smell of death hit his nose. His senses were already heightened because he could smell the nurse in the trunk. 

"Why do you need me?" Stiles squeaked. 

"If Scott has found Derek like I'm assuming, it'll be two against one. With you, it'll be two against two. Scott won't hurt you, so you can take care of him while I deal with Derek." 

"What makes you think I'll help?" 

"You won't have a choice. See, unlike Scott, you haven't been out of my sight since I bit you a few minutes ago. I'll have a bit more influence over you. Scott wasn't around me for days after I bit him so he was able to resist. You'll obey me. If not, I know a certain sheriff that may need a visit from me." 

"You bastard," Stiles growled. 

"Just wait, Stiles. You'll be thanking me." 

They drove in silence for several minutes. Stiles' heart was thundering and he couldn't stop it. Peter probably thought it was hilarious.  

Peter stopped on the side of the road and ordered Stiles out of the car. They walked through the woods for a while until the Hale house came into view from the back. Peter shoved Stiles in through the door and they could hear talking outside. Scott, Allison, Kate, and Chris. There was a fifth heart beat, but they weren't talking. It was probably Derek. 

"Yes, Derek's down, but not for long. You are going to go out on that porch when I tell you to and attack Scott. I'll take care of Kate and Chris. The girl is no threat, I'm not going to harm her." 

"Why are you doing this?" Stiles asked quietly and angrily.  

"Revenge. Kate Argent is going to pay, but since Scott and Derek won't cooperate, I'll need to take care of them. I don't  _want_ to kill them, but it might come to it. I'm not that heartless Stiles. I just want you to hurt Scott, maybe you can even bring him over on my side. I'm not asking you to kill him." 

Stiles looked unconvinced. Every time Peter told him to do something, he  _wanted_ to do it. Not deep down. Deep down, he wanted to fight it but he couldn't. Peter had some sort of hold over him. He tried to think.  

"Peter?" Stiles asked. Peter looked annoyed and turned to him. "Is there a such thing as a sire bond?" 

"What the hell is a sire bond?"  

"Like on _The Vampire Diaries_. A vampire can have loyalty to the one that turned them." 

"Vampires and television comparisons? Stiles, I figured you, of all people, would be above that, but since it’s a good question I'll answer it. Yes, there is. That's not what its called though. I don't know the name for it, but it’s a thing. You think you have this bond with me?" 

"Yeah," Stiles muttered. 

"Interesting," Peter said with a malicious grin. "I want you to go out on that porch right now. That's all. Don't do anything else. Only attack Scott when I give you the signal." 

Stiles wanted to run out the back of the house, but his legs carried him to the front door. He hesitated and Peter glared at him. He ripped the door open and stepped out. The conversation or arguing or whatever was going on outside stopped. Chris and Kate turned their guns on him. Even Allison turned her bow on him. 

"S-Stiles?" Scott asked. "What the hell are you doing here?" 

Stiles didn't know what to say and he was shaking slightly.  

"Kate, lower your gun. He's human, I'm not sure what he's doing here though," Chris said. He and Kate lowered their guns, Kate a little hesitantly. 

"Stiles?" Allison asked lowering her bow. "A-are you okay?" 

"Scott, I'm so sorry," Stiles choked. Scott just looked confused. 

The howl, well, it was more like a roar, behind Stiles inside the house was his cue and he couldn't fight it. He launched himself at Scott and shifted as he dove. Neither Chris or Kate had time to draw their guns. Allison, however was terrified. Scott was her boyfriend and Stiles was her friend. 

Before anyone could make a move, however, Peter, in full alpha form, shot out of the house knocking Chris and Allison to the ground. Kate's gun went off several times, but after a cry of pain and the snapping of a bone, she dropped it.  

Scott and Stiles rolled around on the ground snarling and growling. Stiles was obviously trying to hurt Scott but Scott didn't want to hurt Stiles. He slammed Stiles into a tree and wrapped his hand around his best friend's throat. 

"Stiles, what are you doing?" 

Luckily Peter's control over him couldn't prevent him from telling Scott. At least not yet.  

"Scott, I can't help it," he said shoving Scott's hand off. "He bit me after Lydia was attacked and did something to speed it up." 

"But why are you helping him?" Scott spat and he threw Stiles to the ground. 

"Remember that time we watched  _The Vampire Diaries_  and Elena had the sire bond with Damon because his blood turned her?" Stiles asked as he pulled Scott to the ground and rolled over on top of him. 

"Yeah, why-" Scott froze. "Oh my God. You're joking." 

"I'm not, and if I fight it somehow, he'll kill my dad. You have to kill Peter. It’s the only way to make it stop." 

Scott rolled the two of them back over. "Stiles, I'm sorry, but this is going to hurt bit." He lifted Stiles by the collar of his shirt and slammed his head into the nearest tree. It wasn't as hard as Scott intended it to be. Stiles just grabbed the back of his head.  

Allison's scream from the house made them jump. Both rushed through the front door together. Kate was laying dead at Peter's feet. Derek was entering the room from the back, growling. Stiles remained behind Scott as Scott growled for Allison to run.  

Allison bolted from the house and Scott and Derek both ran at Peter.  

"Stiles, get Scott," Peter commanded.  

Stiles tried to fight it. He really did. He grabbed Scott and slammed him into the piano in the corner. Piano keys and splinters of wood went flying everywhere. They rolled across the floor several times. Peter was busy fighting with Derek and smashing other pieces of charred furniture.  

Scott threw Stiles through a boarded up window before jumping out after him. Stiles hit the ground two feet from Allison and her dad, who had just entered the world of the conscious again, and rolled. 

"Scott," Stiles growled. "He'll make me kill you. Get Allison and her dad out of here. Tell them. They might help take Peter down." 

"Be careful with him, okay? I'll tell Derek later." 

"Fine, sorry about this," Stiles muttered. He was great a whispered conversations while fighting now. That's one perk of being bitten. Also, he and Scott weren't fighting every hard. He was just supposed to keep Scott busy. He tossed Scott into a tree and ran back into the house. 

Peter was standing over Derek. "I don't really want to kill you, Derek. I'll leave you to think it over. Come, Stiles." 

Stiles hesitated for a moment, but Peter snarled and he ran after him. 

"What now?" Stiles asked as they ran through the woods. 

"Now, I'll reward you by taking you back to your jeep and not making you run there. You can bend the keys back yourself. You will stay inside the rest of the weekend unless I call for you. Monday, you will approach Scott at school and try everything in your power to get him to join me." 

"How do I do that?" 

"God, Stiles you're smart. You'll think of something. Threaten to personally kill his mother. Lovely lady, but its worth it." 

"She's like my mom," Stiles cried. 

"I said  _threaten_ and if she has to die, I won't make you do it. I could force you to murder your own father, but I won't because you've done well tonight." 

"Thanks, I guess." 

When Peter dropped him off and he climbed into his jeep. After carefully bending the key back into place, he headed home where his dad was. The moment he walked in the door, his dad rounded on him.  

"Where have you been, Stiles? Do you know Lydia Martin, the girl you took to the dance, was attacked on the lacrosse field?" 

He decided to play dumb. "What?" His dad bought it. 

"Stiles where have you been?" 

"I was at the dance with Lydia and she refused to dance with me. Finally I got her to and it was good. Then the next thing I knew, she was saying "I need to find Jackson" and then she left me. I didn't want to stay and look dumb, so I left. I just went for a drive." 

"Why are you dirty?" 

"I went for a walk in the park and because I'm an idiot, I tripped and fell in the dark. Dad, please can I just go to bed? I'm exhausted and you telling me about Lydia has just added to it." 

"Sure, I'm just glad your safe. And no more walking around the park after dark. Not only will you get hurt and have no one find you until the next day, its illegal, the park closes at sunset." 

"Sorry, I was just upset over Lydia basically dumping me to find that douche."


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The first chapter was a bit rushed because it was basically mostly the same as the season 1 finale with a few changes. The rest will be a bit slower, but not boringly slow. I'm not going to drag it out for the sake of dragging it out. 
> 
> Also, I _will_ add some Sterek in, but it won't be until the end. :)

After Stiles and Peter beat it, Scott went to check on Derek. He was laying under a pile of broken furni ture. He helped Derek up and out of the house.

"Derek, you're coming home with me tonight, my mom is working," Scott said. "We need to plan." Derek looked dumbfounded at the order.

"Why was Stiles working with my psychotic uncle? And when was he bitten?"  

"Right after the winter formal when Peter attacked Lydia. I'm guessing he took Stiles hostage and then bit him to use against us."  

"Isn't he your best friend?" Chris asked. "Why was he fighting you?"  

"Uh, Allison, remember that time we watched  The Vampire Diaries and Elena was sire bonded to Damon?"  

"Oh, I love that show," Allison said, then she  realised  what Scott was saying. "Oh seriously? This werewolf stuff keeps getting weirder and weirder."  

"Yeah. So basically Stiles is Peter's puppet. He only fought it long enough to tell me everything. The only way to break it is kill Peter. Mr. Argent,  you are not to hurt my best friend. Anything he does is not his fault."  

"Fine," Chris said. "He'll be the exception. Out of everything I've ever read, I have never heard of that sort of thing happening."  

"Me either," Derek said. "But we need to work quickly before Peter does something bad and brings Stiles down with him.  Scott and I will handle it. If we need help, we'll let you know." Chris nodded and walked off toward his car.  

"Any ideas?"  

"Well, Peter said he'd give me one more chance to join him, I'm assuming that applies to you as well," Derek told Scott.  

"And it would make more sense for me to join because Stiles is my best friend and I want to keep him safe."  

"Exactly," Derek agreed.   

"Meet at my house tomorrow at noon. Its not safe to plan out here,"  Allison  said. " My dad will have to take care of, you know," she gestured toward the house. " I think my  house is insulated against werewolf hearing.  At least that's what Kate said. "  

Derek looked uncomfortable, but Scott agreed with an assuring grin  making Allison smile .   

"We'll save Stiles," she said. "I promise."  Then she ran off after her dad.  

* * *

Scott and Derek arrived at the Argents the next day. Scott went inside immediately, Derek was reluctant. It was as though walking through those doors meet his death.  

"Keep an ear or something out," Allison told them. "Just in case my mom and dad come back. You'll have to run for it."  

"So what do we do?" Scott  asked.  

"Uh, my dad has a shit ton of books in his study." She led them in there.  

They spent an hour looking in books. No one talked. The only noise was the flipping of pages.   

"I found something possibly useful, " Derek said suddenly and uncharacteristically curious. "I never knew, but according to this book, when there is a rift in the pack against an alpha, two betas have the power to bite someone and turn them. It says that is supposed to be a survival instinct that allows the pack to challenge the alpha."  

"So you're saying we could bite someone and turn them so it would be three against two?" Scott said. "Allison?"  

"My gut is telling me to say you're insane, but I actually think that's a great idea.  "  

"We know Stiles will be there helping him when we confront him and he'll have the same strategy as before. Stiles will be used to distract you leaving me alone because he's stronger," Derek said.  

"So if we bit someone, either me or the other person could keep Stiles busy while you and either one of us fights Peter."  

"Exactly," Derek said. He remained th oughtful for a moment. "Scott, if I'm going to gain your trust completely, I have to tell you something." Scott's eyebrows raised. "When I said killing Peter would cure you, it was a lie to get you to help. It wouldn't do anything other than make you the alpha and that would destroy you slowly. I-I'm sorry."  

"Yesterday, I would've attempted to kill you for admitting that you lied. Right now, I really don't care. Because if that w ere  true, I wouldn't take the option. Stiles is like this too and I would never leave him alone in this mess.  He's been with me since the beginning, I'm staying with him.   Thank you for admitting that though."  

Derek nodded. "Now, if we're going to do this, we need a candidate to bite. Any one come to mind?"  

Scott  thought about it  before shrugging.  

"What about the lacrosse team?"Allison suggested.   

"Um, there's this kid on the  team named Isaac. He's tall and lanky and keeps to himself but he's friendly enough. I think his dad abuses him because I can smell blood on him and see cuts and bruises everyday in the locker room." Derek  and Allison   just looked at him. "Alright, fine, Stiles rubbed off on me. "  

"Rubbed off on you?"Allison asked curiously. "What?  

"He looks at the dudes in the locker room. I think he's just curious. He made me curious, so I  look   even though I'm not interested."  

Derek just scoffed.   

"Don't worry, I'm not mad," Allison assured him.  "I think its normal and I'd feel like a bitch if I were mad at you for looking at other people."  

Derek grunted.  "Now we need a plan of action . You approach Isaac tomorrow and ask if he'll talk to you after school, okay? We'll talk to him then. Tell Stiles nothing about this plan okay? I know he wouldn't deliberately tell Peter, but who knows, Peter could force it out of him. "  

"Sounds good to me," Scott agreed.  

"I'm thinking  you should  join definitely Peter,  Scott, " Derek said.  "That way, you can make sure Stiles is safe and keep me updated on what he does. Peter won't have that kind of control over you, so he can't completely order you to do anything like he's doing with Stiles."  

"That 's kind of a good  idea,"  Allison responded.  "As long as Scott is up to it."  

"I'll do anything for Stiles. Well, not   _anything_. I have my limits, but I'll do this. "  

"I know, " Allison said. "I think you guys should get going. I'll snag a few books and look into possible ways to kill an alpha quickly."  

After they got into the car, Derek turned to Scott.  

"If Stiles doesn't try to get you to join them tomorrow , don't say anything about it. If he does, refuse or say you'll think about it. Actually, thinking about it is the best option because if you say no, he'll tell Peter and he might get pissed and come for you."  

"Why can't I say yes tomorrow?"  

"Because we need to try to get Isaac to join us tomorrow. After that, I'll work on training Isaac quickly  and teach him some basics  while you keep m e  updated. I know I act like I could usually care less, Scott, but I swear, I'm going to get Stiles away from him."  

Scott agreed.  

* * *

Sunday night, Stiles was tossing and turning in bed when he had a visitor. Kind of.  

" _Stiles_ ," Peter's voice said. He was standing outside somewhere.  

"What?" he spat.  

" _No need to be hostile, I just wanted to know if you remember what you're going to do tomorrow_. "  

"Attempt to get Scott to join us."  

" _Fantastic. Good luck with that. He's a rather gullible one. You may sway his allegiance quickly_. "  

"Yeah, now can I go to sleep? I do have school tomorrow."  

There was no answer. 

* * *

Stiles didn't get a chance to talk to Scott until lunch. Of course they had classes, but you couldn't really talk during them. Scott bolted after each class as well, so that didn't really help much. Also, Peter didn't really teach Stiles any control, so he was scared he'd be set off. Especially by Harris. Ripping the chemistry teacher apart in the middle of class wouldn't be a smart move. The only good thing was that Stiles had an idea of how to control himself from when he was helping Scott.  

He didn't get a chance to speak with Scott until lunch. He was about to sit with Allison before Stiles grabbed his arm and pulled him to a table in the corner. Stiles felt bad so he beckoned Allison over as well.  

"You're going to ask me to join Peter, aren't you?" Scott asked immediately.  

"I have to," Stiles sighed. "I don't want to but he's making me. So, here goes, will you join Peter?"  

"Every bit of me wants to say hell no, but for your sake, I'll think about it."  

"Stiles, he hasn't hurt you, has he?" Allison asked.  

"Or touched you?" Scott added. "He seems like a pervert."

"No . Holy shit, no. Eww. Actually I haven't seen him since he dropped me off at my jeep after the action at the Hale house. Oh, and sorry about your aunt, Allison."  

"Thanks, Stiles," she said with a sad smile. "I know she kind of deserved it, but I wi s h she had been able to answer for her craziness another way. Like jail maybe? I'm just glad he didn't make you kill her."  

"Me too. I'm terrified he'll make me  kill or even hurt   someone ," Stiles said.  

"Stiles, if he does, don't let it be on your conscious, okay?" Scott told him. "Whatever you do, its not your fault, remember that."  

"And my dad will not blame you," Allison assured him. "He knows everything."  

Stiles sighed with relief. "I just hope you've got a plan to kill him."  

"I'm not going to respond only because he could force you to tell him what I say. I'll think about joining him and I'll have an answer by lunch tomorrow, okay?" Stiles nodded. "Now, let's just be friends and talk about something else."  

"Sounds good to me," Stiles smiled.   


	3. Chapter 3

Greenberg had twisted his ankle, so at the beginning of practice, Coach Finstock immediately took to his clipboard to see who was next in line to play so they could start practicing.  

"Stilinski!" he barked. "Ass on the field." 

"Oh God, why?" Scott breathed. 

"Uh, coach, that's not really a good-" 

"Stilinski, so help me God, if your ass isn't on that field in two seconds-" he threatened. It was an empty threat though. 

Stiles rammed his helmet on his head, picked up his stick and bolted onto the field.  

"Stiles, just stay calm, okay?" Scott muttered. "It'll be fine." 

"I'm going to hurt someone, aren't I?"  

"Probably. But not if you keep calm. Remember everything you helped me figure out? Use that." 

"Alright, now if McCall and Stilinski are done discussing hair and make up," Finstock yelled before blowing his whistle.  

Jackson came barreling down the field at Stiles. He knew better than to attack Scott, so he figured 'aim for the best friend.' It was a mistake. Stiles jumped out of the way and Jackson kept going and lost his balance and face planted into the ground. Stiles walked over to him and bent down. 

"That's was a big mistake, jerkwad," Stiles growled. His eyes flashed because Jackson tensed up. 

"So unfair," he muttered. "You didn't even want it!"

Jackson still managed to knock Stiles to the ground several minutes later. Stiles went flying through the air and landed hard. Scott noticed something was wrong, so he rushed to Stiles' side. Stiles was breathing heavily and not because he was out of breath. He was losing it because Peter never taught him control.

"Ah shit," he muttered. "Coach? Stiles hit his head. He needs to sit down for a few minutes." 

"Fine, fine," Finstock called. "Make sure he can count how many fingers you hold up. If not, he'll still be fine." 

Allison climbed down from the bleachers and met them at the bench. 

"He started losing it when Jackson tackled him," Scott informed her. 

She sat beside him. "Stiles, sweetie, calm down, okay? Think about something else. Uh, what keeps you human Scott?" 

"You," he blushed.  

"Aww, really?" she grinned. "Oh, um, Stiles, think about your dad. Or Lydia. Or Scott, you know he loves you no matter what." 

Stiles sat there for a moment before saying, "I think I'm fine. And you two are literally too sweet for your own good. Its kind of sickening." 

Scott snorted and Allison blushed. "Good, I'm going to go talk to Jackson really quick," Scott said. He gave Stiles a pat on the shoulder and walked away. 

Stiles could hear him angrily whispering at Jackson. "Do you want to die? He will kill you if you piss him off. Derek's crazy uncle bit him and he's some how using him as a puppet. He has no control and there's not anything I can do. So watch your ass, Jackson. I'm not going to save you again. I might turn him loose and let him rip you to shreds."  

"Fuck you, McCall, and your little boyfriend. You're both freaks." 

"You wanted a little bite too," Scott spat. "So, fuck you, hypocrite." 

"Stiles," Scott said, "knock him on his ass." Stiles grinned. "But keep your cool. Don't maul him." 

* * *

Scott stayed beside Stiles the entire time in the locker room to make sure Jackson wouldn't attempt to provoke him again. Stiles didn't even shower. He just tossed his clothes on and packed up his bag. 

"I'm going to go home. I don't want him to come for me with you around yet," he said. 

"That makes sense. Tell him you'll have my answer at lunch tomorrow." 

"Alright," Stiles said. "And I'm sorry." 

"Not your fault," Scott assured him. "Now go. I'll see you tomorrow." 

Scott strained to listen and he heard Stiles' jeep start and drive away from the parking lot. That's when he made his move. Isaac was turning his shirt right side out when he saw Scott approach. 

"Isaac," he nodded. "I was wondering if you'd stay behind and talk with me privately." 

"Uh, me?" Isaac asked, confused. 

"Yes, you. I just wanted to ask you something without anyone over hearing." 

"Sure?" Isaac said. 

"Alright. I'll wait until everyone's gone." 

Danny was the last one out of the room. Coach Finstock had long since disappeared and Scott sent a text to Derek telling him to meet him in the locker room. 

"What did you want to talk about?" Isaac asked nervously. 

"Come sit," Scott said as he patted the bench. Isaac sat. "Don't take offense to this question because I swear if you answer, I'll never tell anyone. Does your dad hurt you?" 

"Wha-? No." 

"You're lying, so that means he does. Don't worry, okay, what if I told you there was a way he could never hurt you again?" 

"H-how?" 

"Derek?" Scott asked sensing Derek behind him, "care to explain? This is Isaac. Isaac this is Derek." 

"Hale?" Derek nodded. "Is this about drugs? My dad will kill me." 

"No, its not, do I look like I do drugs?" Scott asked. Isaac shook his head. 

"We're werewolves," Derek said simply. "And we're offering you a place in our pack. You just have to help us do two things and you're safe from your dad." 

"Werewolves? I'm not an idiot," Isaac said standing up. "This is on camera isn't it? You're trying to prank me." 

Scott and Derek wolfed out at the same time causing Isaac to back into the lockers in surprise.  

"We're not lying." 

Derek urged him to sit and said, "if you agree, we bite you and you'll be like us. You'll be stronger, I'll teach you control so you don't hurt anyone. Your dad won't be able to hurt you. You'll heal quickly if he does." 

"What do I have to do?" 

"See, normally, an alpha is the only one that can bite someone and turn them. Neither of us are," Scott began. "We're trying to take down our alpha so Derek will be alpha. We found a way and if you accept, you have to help. You know Stiles?" 

"Your best friend?" 

"Yeah, he was bitten by the alpha and he has this weird bond where the alpha controls him. He doesn't have that kind of control over us. He could tell Stiles to kill someone and he would do it but he wouldn't want to." 

"Stiles doesn't seem like a killer." 

"Exactly," Derek cut in. "That's why we need you, so it'll be three against two. If you accept, I'll train you. Scott and I will deal with the alpha while you distract Stiles. You're not to hurt him too much though. Just keep him busy." 

"O-okay? Can you give me a few minutes to think about it?" 

"Sure," Scott said with a smile. He and Derek turned toward the door. "You think he'll accept?" 

"Yes. He was ecstatic when he found out we were telling the truth. This is his ticket out of eternal hell with his father. He'll be able to stand up for himself. I'll teach him to not kill his father though." 

"I'll do it," Isaac said confidently. "You both have to bite me?" 

"Yes. Normally an alpha's bite would do it, but this way, it's different," Derek said. 

"Where's a good place? Where were you bitten?" he asked them. 

"I was bitten here," Scott indicated his side.  

"I was born a werewolf, so I didn't have to be bitten," Derek added quietly.  

"If we both have to bite you, I'd say arm. You're wearing long sleeves, so you can hide it. You ride a bike and it might not be comfortable to have bite marks anywhere else," Scott told him. 

"Alright," Isaac said. He rolled his shirt sleeves up. He had numerous bruises and a few cuts on his arms. He had a black eye too, but no one really wanted to mention that.  

Derek and Scott stood on either side of him. "Alright, ready?" Scott asked. Isaac nodded. They bit down, one on each arm, at the exact same time. They could practically hear Isaac's teeth gritting together in pain. 

Derek snatched Isaac's phone and put his number in it. "You've got my number. Now a few more things, the bites won't be gone until morning. That's when you'll start noticing changes. Hearing, smelling, and everything. Don't let it overwhelm you. Get out and away from your dad as early as you can and text me when you're done after school. I'll come pick you up and take you somewhere to train. If you feel off during the day, do the same. I'll be here to get you immediately. Do not go near Stiles tomorrow or Scott. Scott's going to be our spy and pretend to join Stiles and the alpha." 

"Okay," Isaac said. "What do I do about this?" he lifted his bleeding arms. 

"I'll help. My mom's a nurse, I know all this stuff," Scott said. He pulled Isaac over to the sink and patched him up. He pried open a locker (*cough* Jackson's *cough*) and snatched a white t-shirt and ripped it up to wrap around the bites. "Done." 

"Thanks," Isaac said. "I'll text you tomorrow," he told Derek. Then he left. 

"I'm going to meet up with Allison," Scott said. "I'll let her know and she'll tell me about her progress." 

* * *

"So? What did Scott say?" Peter demanded.  

Stiles gulped, Peter was freaky as hell so he had the right to be nervous. "He said he'd think about it. He's my best friend, so I think he'll agree." 

"Excellent. If he tells you no, kill him immediately. I don't care if its in front of the entire school." 

"O-okay," Stiles stammered. "M-my dad will be home soon, so you can show yourself out." 

Peter glared before diving out of the window. Stiles immediately locked it and prayed for Scott to tell him yes. 

* * *

"I'll do it," Scott said. Allison was sitting beside him looking worried, but it wasn't just worry about Scott agreeing, it was worry about everything else.

"Thank you, Scott, thank you. Its taking enormous self-control to not dive across the table and kiss you right now. If you said no, he told me to kill you," Stiles said with a sigh of relief. "And he didn't care who saw. He told me to do it immediately, so I'd have to kill you in front of the entire cafeteria." 

"He's nuts," Allison groaned. 

"Yeah," Stiles agreed. "Sadly, I can't not listen." 

"It'll be okay. I'll go with you to meet him after school." 

"Be careful," Allison said. 

"I will," Scott assured her. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So Isaac is now joining the pack. :) Can't leave my buddy Isaac out!


	4. Chapter 4

"So, you're going to submit and join me?" Peter drawled. Scott nodded confidently. "Why should I believe you?"

"Because Stiles is my best friend and I would do anything for him. That includes subjecting myself to your influence to keep him safe."

Stiles stood off to the side, smiling. They were in the woods not far from the Hale house. They could hear the police at the house where Kate's body was discovered.

"Excellent," Peter smirked. "You were originally helping Derek, correct?"

"Yeah."

"What was he planning?" Peter's eyes were red as he demanded an answer.

Scott shivered and stammered, "he was looking for an easy way to kill you."

Peter chuckled darkly. _Is that even a thing? Chuckling darkly?_  Scott thought.

"You'll prove your loyalty," Peter said. "But first, I'm sure you'd like to know what I found out about this little bond between me and Stiles. I couldn't find much about the real version, but I found horrendous  _Vampire Diaries_  fan websites that provided information. Let's see if it works, shall we?" Peter turned to look at Scott. "This is to prove that I'm not playing with you, Scott." He turned to Stiles. "Stiles, turn yourself off. More specifically, your conscious. Everyone has a dark side, allow that to rise to the surface and bury what is good in you."

"Wha-?" Scott shouted. "No. Are you psychotic or something?"

Peter ignored him and continued talking. "You are to recreate your old self during your classes so you do not draw suspicion. Understand?"

Stiles' eyes visibly darkened and he nodded.

"I'm going to give you a test and show what Stiles is capable of as well. I want you both to go through the woods until you find people. Kill one person each. I know Stiles will, but Scott, if you fail, Stiles will go on a murderous rampage beginning with your mother."

Scott's stomach's dropped.

"You're kidding right?" he asked.

"Not one bit," Peter growled. "Stiles, take him and go."

Stiles grabbed Scott by the arm and dragged him roughly into the woods toward the park where people would be.

"Stiles, why aren't you complaining? Did you not hear what he said?"

"Yes, Scott," he spat. "I heard perfectly clearly."

He saw the look on Stiles' face and realised it wasn't Stiles anymore. His friend was buried deep in the psychotic revenge that was controlling him. He watched in horror as his best friend saw a middle aged man jogging a long a path and strode toward him. He approached the man and the man seemed to notice something was off but Stiles was too quick. Stiles dug a clawed hand into the man's guts and caused a bloody mess that caused Scott to gag. The man fell to the leaf strewn ground with a thud.

"Your turn, Scotty boy," Stiles said with a dark smile.

 _Derek would understand if I ran, right? I could just go find him and tell him what happened and we'll find another plan,_  Scott thought.  _And we could protect my mom somehow._

"I know what you're thinking," Stiles said knowingly as though he had read Scott's mind. "Keep in mind, if you run and refuse to do as our alpha ordered, I get to kill your mom. Sure, she's been like a mom to me, but I'm curious to know what she would think as I killed her. What do you think her skin would feel like under my claws? Would she use her last breath to scream?"

"SHUT UP!" Scott yelled. "Stiles, you're in there somewhere. Please. Come back."

" _Never_. This is too fun. I don't know why he hadn't thought of this sooner. You better get to work if you still want a mom to go home to tonight."

Realising he didn't have a choice, Scott took a deep breath and walked off through the trees. Stiles was trailing along behind him. Finally he found a woman, probably college age or a little older, walking her dog.

"Good afternoon," she smiled when she saw Scott. He smiled back. "Your Melissa's son, aren't you? We work together at the hospital."

"Yeah. I remember seeing you a few times," he replied after he noticed she seemed familiar.

"Well, tell your mom I said hi. Well, there's no need, really. I'll be seeing her tomorrow."

"You won't be seeing anyone tomorrow," Scott said sadly. He felt his eyes stinging.

"What do you mean?"

"I-I'm sorry. He'll kill my mom if I don't," Scott frowned as he glanced at Stiles leaning against a tree. He was smirking like a demented lunatic. "I'm so sorry."

"Sorry for what? What do you mean he'll kill your mom?"

Scott didn't reply, he just ran a clawed hand through the woman's throat and her body crumpled to the ground. The dog she was walking whined, but Scott growled and it shot off down the trail, the leash pulling free of the woman's limp grip.

"Good boy, Scott," Stiles said with a few claps. "Want a treat?"

"I want to go home," Scott said through gritted teeth.

"After you tell Peter you did what he wanted."

"Fine."

Peter was pleased and took it to mean that, since Scott went against everything he believed in, he was truly with him. Scott went home immediately and locked himself in his bathroom. He cried for a few minutes, which no one could really blame him for then he fumbled with his phone and called Deaton.

"Doc, can werewolves hear things that are going on in your clinic?"

"No. The mountain ash barricade that kept Peter Hale out will keep them from listening in if I want. Why?"

"I need a safe place to talk."

Deaton told him it was fine and he texted Derek. ' _Meet me at the vet clinic in fifteen minutes._ ' Then he climbed on his bike and sped off toward the clinic.

Derek arrived a few minutes later. "What is it? I was training with Isaac." Then he saw the pained look on Scott's face. "What happened?"

"H-he made us kill people. And Stiles is gone."

"What do you mean 'gone?'" Derek asked.

"In the tv show I compared it to, the vampires can turn off their humanity, right? When the guy told the girl that was bonded to him to turn her's off, she did, and she went berserk. Stiles is the same way now. He like has no conscious. He enjoyed killing that man in the woods."

"It was a mistake getting you do spy on him. The sooner we make a move, the better off everyone will be. Now that Stiles is like a mini Peter, who knows what will happen."

"Its got to be this weekend. It gives us a couple more days. The full moon is next week and savage Stiles plus full moon equals bad." They stood in silence for a few minutes. "I've got it. I can lure Stiles away somehow and restrain him somehow. You and Isaac can head off against Peter and once Stiles is out of the way, I'll be there."

"That-that's actually not a bad idea," Derek admitted. "There's a warehouse outside of town, I've been, uh, staying there. Find a way to lure him there and chain him to something and stick something in his mouth so he can't howl. That will let Peter know something is wrong."

"That I can do. I might have trouble because he's not really Stiles anymore, but I'm sure I can think of something. I'm not as stupid as everyone seems to think," Scott said. "And dude, a warehouse? You have money, get an apartment."

* * *

Stiles behaved normally at school even though he was a little distant. The moment the bell rang, the mask was gone and he was cold again. He could only imagine it was the same at home when his dad was around. Derek had been training Isaac all week and Scott hoped it would be enough. They needed to make a move fast. He needed his best friend back.

Scott attempted to hang out with Stiles, even though he was being a total ass. He even bought him curly fries the next day after school. Stiles snatched the bag without saying 'thank you' and started scarfing them down. His dad was home so he beckoned Scott into the kitchen.

"Scott, Stiles has been acting funny lately. Especially since yesterday. You know anything about it?"

"He's uh-" Scott began before stopping to think.

"Its not drugs is it?"

"No! Definitely not that. Its just-"

"Remember, Scott, I can hear you," Stiles whispered from the living room. "If I don't like your excuse, your mom gets it."

"He's still upset over Lydia. She's still in the hospital, Jackson's being extra douchey. I've been trying to cheer him up."

The sheriff nodded. "You're a good friend Scott. Just keep an eye on him for me."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So Stiles is gone.. This can't end well, can it? You'll just have to wait and see. I don't even know how it ends because I haven't written the ending yet. So its a surprise to us all.
> 
> Also, I'm not very good with creepy, but I tried my best to be as creepy as possible when writing the part where Stiles threatens Scott's mom when Scott refuses to kill that woman.


	5. Chapter 5

Scott had an idea to lure Stiles into that warehouse. It wasn't exactly the best idea, but no one besides himself and Stiles had to know the reason for getting him there. Just to be sure it couldn't backfire, he told Allison were he'd be and if he didn't call within the hour, she needed to come help him.

"Why exactly are you bringing me here?" Stiles asked. Just the lack of interest in his voice made Scott cringe. It was the opposite of the way Stiles usually was.

"I just thought you would like to stop Derek from killing Peter. He still thinks I'm working with him and he told me about a book he found."

"A book about what?"

"Killing alphas. Or, well, their weaknesses since they're stronger than betas."

"Interesting," Stiles muttered pensively.

He and Stiles walked into the warehouse, he knew Stiles would be more inclined to believe the story since the place reeked of Derek. He led him over to a box and told him to start looking while he looked elsewhere. The moment he turned his back, with the intention of getting something to knock Stiles out, he received a blow to the back of the head and was knocked out instead.

When he came to, Stiles was standing in front of him with a dark grin on his face and a crowbar in his hand. He went to talk, but found that mouth was covered.

"Welcome back. Not much fun when your prisoner is sleeping, you know? Anyway, you've always been my best friend and I still feel it deep down inside and I still care. Not sure why, but I do. I know exactly why you bought me here and about your intention of getting me safely out of the way. Well, just so you know, I've got a plan as well."

Scott mumbled something in coherent.

"Sorry, I'm not removing that because you'll call for help. I know Derek is probably going to confront Peter soon, so I need to be quick. You see, I don't like Peter. He's a terrible alpha. He lost his full control over me when he basically told me to turn my conscious off." He paused to toss the crowbar to the concrete floor. It clanged and made Scott wince. "I feel that I would be a better a better alpha, don't you? Of course you do. You're going to stay here, safe and sound, while I go and kill him, then I'll come back for you. You're going to submit to me when I'm done. Why wouldn't you submit to me, we are best friends after all, right?"

Scott really wanted to say something but he couldn't and he had no idea what to say anyway.

"I'll be back soon. Don't go anywhere." He snorted as he turned to leave.

Scott had to spend forty-five minutes chained to a support beam in the empty warehouse before Allison showed up. Of course he tried to struggle and escape, but he couldn't.

"I'm glad you told me where you were taking him," she said seriously as she took the cloth away from his mouth.

"Me too. We need to go and fast. Derek and Isaac are going to confront Peter at the Hale house any time now, or it might already be happening. Stiles is going to show up and it'll be evenly matched. Once Isaac and Derek are out of the way, Stiles is going to kill Peter and become the alpha. And judging from the way he is acting, Peter will be completely unaware, all he has to do is turn his back and he's dead and Stiles is alpha."

"Seriously? What are we talking for?" she found an old rusty ax in the corner and swung at the chains. The combination of her swings and Scott's struggling caused them to break loose. "Becoming an alpha would destroy Stiles. I did some reading. You and especially Stiles need an alpha and Derek is the only option. If anyone is going to kill Peter, it needs to be him."

"We need to go. Please tell me you have the stuff in your car."

"The wolfsbane laced arrows? Yes. I've got two dozen of them. My dad will probably realise they're missing, but we'll be done by then."

They sped off across town as quickly as they could without getting a speeding ticket. Not only would Allison's parents kill her, but they really didn't need a delay.

* * *

Meanwhile, Derek and Isaac were walking through the woods toward the Hale house.

"I need you to stay hidden. That means far enough away so he can't hear your heart beating and stay downwind so he can't smell you."

"Okay, but what if you need me?"

" _If_  I need you, I'll howl. With any luck, you won't have to be involved because you're still new to this and I don't think you're ready. I'm hoping Scott has Stiles incapacitated and his plan didn't backfire."

He left Isaac and headed toward the house on his own. It was eerily quiet when he approached. It was rather unnerving. Derek hadn't felt that uncomfortable in a long time.

"Well, if it isn't my dear nephew," Peter said, suddenly stepping out of the front door of the Hale house.

"Where's your little helper?" Derek asked mockingly.

"He'll turn up soon enough. Where is your's? Don't think I didn't know Scott's motives the entire time. I knew everything you were planning and even threatening his mother wouldn't stop him from running to you."

"Scott's busy, but he'll be here. If not, I can still handle it."  _I hope_ , he added mentally.

"I think we should talk about your plans to kill me. We both know it isn't going to happen."

Derek ignored that jab and snarled. Peter rolled his eyes but before he could make an actual move, Derek was on him. His fist collided with Peter's face so hard his knuckles cracked.

"Derek, you're the only family I have left, you should know I don't actually want to kill you. You're not a match for me."

Derek just growled in response. He knew he wasn't a match against Peter. Not alone. Scott needed to show and soon or he was going to have to call for Isaac. Getting Isaac to fight Stiles would be one thing, but fighting Peter? Isaac definitely wasn't ready for that. Luckily for Derek, Peter wasn't showing any signs of going full alpha. At least not yet. His eyes were read and his claws were out and that was it. If he went full alpha, Derek would have a problem. Peter would be faster and harder to get a hold of.

He just launched himself at Peter. The collision sent Peter to the ground with Derek on top, but one shove had Derek rolling across the ground. Peter just climbed gracefully to his feet and brushed off his jacket.

Peter sighed. "Damn, I was fond of this jacket. Now you've ruined it. This is why we can't have nice things, Derek."

Peter took off the dirt covered jacket and tossed it onto the porch behind him. He waited for Derek to make another move but Derek wasn't stupid. He may be stupid about a lot of things, but not when it came to this. Peter was his uncle and he knew his uncle quite well. They trained together as a family before the fire, he knew all of Peter's moves. He highly doubted Peter had done any training since then so they would be the same. Derek, however, had trained with Laura in New York and with other wolves he met in the city. He just stood back and waited with a silent challenge.

"Fine," Peter sighed again as he answered the challenge.

He took a few steps toward Derek and swiped at him half-heartedly. He was only attempted to rile Derek up and egg him on. Derek still wasn't falling for his tricks. Derek ducked and dodged numerous swipes until he found himself backed up against a tree. Peter was on him quickly.

His uncle just smiled as he raised a hand. Just before landing the blow that would've greatly injured Derek, they were interrupted.

"You started without me?"

Peter turned his head slowly and dramatically and Derek followed his gaze. Stiles was leaning against a tree ten feet away. His eyes were burning yellow and he had a grin on his face. Scott was nowhere in sight.

 _Shit_ , Derek thought.

Scott's plan had backfired and now he was alone with only Isaac as back up. At least Isaac could distract Stiles.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And now Stiles unveils his evil plans for world domination. Will Scott arrive in time to help Derek? Will someone die? Find out soon.


	6. Chapter 6

"Where have you been?" Peter snarled.

"Taking care of a nuisance," Stiles replied with a shrug. Peter looked a little confused. "Scott was still in league with Derek, which I assumed you knew. He attempted to lead me into a trap and get me out of the way. I pulled one over on him in return. He's bound in chains in a warehouse on the other side of town. That place reeks of Derek. Seriously? You've been squatting in abandoned warehouses? Anyway, Scott won't be bothering us anytime soon. At least not until this is over with."

"You continue to prove yourself more useful by the day, Stiles," Peter smirked.

Derek used this distraction to get away from Peter. Peter noticed when Derek was near the house again. He nodded to Stiles and both came at Derek. That's when Derek howled. His signal to Isaac.

"Calling for help?" Stiles grinned. "Told you, Scott's incapacitated."

"I'm not calling for Scott," Derek spat. He elbowed Stiles in the face causing him to stagger.

Isaac burst out of the trees twenty feet away, wolfed out and read for a fight. He snarled and headed in the direction of Stiles.

"Really? Cry baby Lahey? That's who you recruited?" Stiles taunted.

Isaac responded by jumping on Stiles before proceeding to beat the crap out of him. Derek was certain he heard ribs cracking.  _Stiles'_   _ribs_. The two betas rolled around on the ground while Derek watched with a mixture of horror and pride. He trained Isaac well, but he was scared either of them might accidentally kill the other. Peter was just watching in amusement.

Derek took his chance and ran toward Peter. He jumped into the air and planted both feet against Peter's chest. Derek managed to land in a crouching position with a clawed hand digging into the ground. Peter, however, was sprawled on his back. He climbed to his feet and Derek saw it coming. He was about to shift.

He punched Peter in the face with his right hand. Peter's head was forced to the left and momentarily elongated. He repeated the move with his left hand and Peter's face did the same with the exception of being forced to the right. Derek backed up in horror. Seeing Peter up close in full alpha form was proof enough that he was insane. No alpha should look that that. He looked mutated, not like a true alpha should be.

Seconds later, Derek was flying through the air. He landed on his back near the roots of a tree fifteen feet away from where he was originally standing. He carefully stood up and noticed Peter wasn't anywhere in sight. Derek strained to listen but heard nothing except for the sounds of Isaac and Stiles fighting. He glanced over at them for a split second and saw that they were rolling around on the ground clawing at each other.

He didn't hear it until it was too late. Claws sliced into his back ripping his shirt open. He could feel the trickle of blood. What made it even worse was that Peter did it so they wouldn't heal for hours. He would just have to suffer through the pain. It was searing pain too, but he still jumped on Peter and clawed at him. He ripped out handfuls of fur. Peter just snarled at that.

Next thing Derek knew, he was colliding with one of the posts holding up the front porch of the house. He hit the side of the house and slumped down against it. The corner of the porch collapsed, some of which landed on Derek feet. It hurt, but the pain in his back prevented him from making a move to shift the weight off of his feet.

A pained snarl and yelp combined caught Derek's attention. He turned his head to see Isaac sprawled on the ground near the other end of the porch. Stiles was standing over him looking triumphant. A loot Derek had never seen on Stiles' face before and never wanted to again. A rustling shifted his gaze back in the other direction.

"Derek, why not submit to me. I don't really want to kill you but I will with no hesitation."

"No," Derek ground out.

"You never were very talkative, where you," Peter chuckled. "Think about what you're saying. You're all alone now, submit or die."

"He's not alone," a voice said loudly and clearly across the yard.

Derek, Peter, and Stiles all looked toward the forest to see Scott standing there staring at the scene before him.

"Stiles, if you would?" Peter nodded toward Scott.

Instead, Stiles snarled and started toward Peter instead. Peter looked shocked and attempted to snap Stiles back into submission, but it wouldn't work.

"You are the  _worst_  alpha," Stiles growled. "I'll make a better one."

Scott howled and ran forward just as an arrow stuck Stiles in the side. Judging from his reaction, it wedged itself between his ribs. Another arrow struck Peter in the shoulder. He plucked it out immediately. During that split second, several happened at once.

Scott tackled Stiles to the ground. Derek shoved the charred and rotted wood off of his feet and jumped off of the porch. Peter turned to face him but received two more arrows in his back. He couldn't reach them, so he was forced to just leave them. He jumped Derek while still in his human form.

Isaac rolled over and staggered to his feet. He noticed Stiles and Scott clawing at one another.

"Scott, help Derek. I've got this," he shouted.

Scott pushed Stiles away and ran to help Derek out. He barreled into Peter's side causing the alpha to fall to the ground. The arrows in his back snapped off but the ends were pushed in further causing him to howl in pain. He rolled over and climbed to his feet as quickly as possible. Another arrow struck him, this time in the chest. It was opposite his heart. He growled, plucked it out, and threw it to the ground angrily.

Derek and Scott both jumped Peter at the same time. Both pinned him down to the ground and Derek grabbed Peter's throat with a clawed hand.

"You don't have the guts," Peter gasped. He was looking up at Derek with red eyes.

After a quick swipe of his fingers, Peter stilled. The air was full of the smell of blood and the red of Peter's eyes flickered out. Derek turned to Scott as his own eyes bled to red and nodded.

Stiles howled in anger. He slammed Isaac to the ground and stalked over to Derek and Scott.

"What have you done?" he snarled. " _I_  was going to kill him.  _I_  was going to be the alpha."He continued to rant off threatening to kill Derek and everything.

Neither Scott or Derek listened. Both glanced at each other with worried looks. They didn't need to speak to know they were on the same page. Peter was dead and Stiles wasn't back to his old self yet.

Isaac walked up behind Stiles with a wooden board from the smashed up porch and bashed him in the head with it. None too gently either. Stiles crumpled to the ground and an even fresher scent of blood filled the air.

"Smart move, Isaac," Scott said with a smile.

Allison emerged from the trees when it was safe and approached them.

"He's not fixed?" she asked. Then she grimaced. "That was a poor choice of words. I meant he's not back to normal?"

"Doesn't seem like it," Scott replied.

"He's a threat to everyone, we need to restrain him while he's out," Derek said. "We'll take him to the warehouse you took him to earlier and chain him up."

"Maybe Isaac knocked his old self back into place," Allison suggested with no real hope.

"I doubt it," Isaac said. "I didn't think I hit him  _that_  hard."

"Either way, he needs to locked up," Derek said. "Scott, text his dad saying he's staying with you tonight."

Scott nodded. "Deaton might be able to help if he's not back to normal."

"What happens if he is back to normal?" Isaac asked.

"We might need a werewolf therapist," Scott said. "Know any good ones, Derek?"

Derek gave him a look that said ' _seriously?_ ' before saying, "we'll have to manage on our own."

"Something tells me telling a real therapist 'I ripped a man's guts out and murdered him' wouldn't go over so well," Scott replied.

Derek nodded in response before lifting Stiles and throwing him over his shoulder. They walked through the woods toward their cars.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry to anyone hoping Stiles would kill Peter and be the alpha. I had Allison say it would destroy him if that happened and as much as I enjoyed writing a darker version of him, I couldn't let anything happen to him. He's my favourite. :)


	7. Chapter 7

When Stiles came to, the first thing he noticed was that his head was killing him. It felt like someone was literally beating him in the side of his head with a hammer. He slowly opened his eyes and found that he was in a dimly lit warehouse. The light seemed to be coming from somewhere behind him. He could hear the murmur of a few voices, but he couldn't bring himself to concentrate on what they were saying. He wasn't even aware of the position he was in. Stiles was chained to a support column in the warehouse. He was standing with his hands held above his head.

He went to move and couldn't. That's when he noticed the chains. He had a little bit of a freak out and might've said "what the hell?" out loud but he was too busy freaking out and didn't remember.

"He's awake," a voice said.

He couldn't place the voice but it wasn't Scott's or Derek's. It wasn't Peter's. Everything was sort of fuzzy, the last thing he could clearly remember was Scott coming with him to Peter.  _Scott_. He immediately started worrying about him, but it didn't matter much because Scott came into view. The look on his face was odd though. Almost like fear.

 _Is he scared of me?_  Stiles thought to himself.

"Stiles?" he asked apprehensively.

"Why am I chained up, Scott?"

"You don't remember?" Stiles shook his head. "You aren't going to try to kill Derek again are you?"

"Kill Derek? Why would I do that? And what do you mean ' _again_?'"

Derek appeared next to Scott.

"I think he's himself again," he said. "We can let him down."

"What time is it?" Stiles asked. "What  _day_  is it?"

"Uh, its Saturday night or actually Sunday morning. About three o'clock," Scott answered.

"P-Peter's gonna come looking for me," he frowned.

"No he's not," Scott said.

"I killed him," Derek added.

Derek unlocked the chains and Stiles fell into him. He held on to Stiles' arm and walked him around the column. That's when Stiles realised who's voice he heard. It was Isaac's. He was was sitting in a dingy chair. Allison was there too.

"Why is he here?" Stiles asked curiously nodding to Isaac.

"We bit him," Scott answered.

"We?"

"Yeah-" Scott started before Derek cut him off.

"Story time is later. For now we need to focus on  _you_ ," he told Stiles. "What do you remember?"

"Bits and pieces of what I'm assuming was the last few days. The last thing I remember clearly was Scott coming to see Peter with me. Why are you guys all looking at me like I've grown two heads? My head hurts. I feels like I was hit with a house."

"Uh, well, not a whole house," Isaac said. "I had to hit you with a piece of wood off of Derek's house."

"Still doesn't explain why you are all looking at me like that."

All four of them were staring at Stiles. Each face had a varying amount of worry showing.

"Because, dude, you're probably going to have a panic attack if you remember what happened," Scott told him.

"And several hours of werewolf therapy," Isaac butted in.

"What exactly happened that was that bad?" Stiles asked. "Scott? What. Happened?

"Um, well..." he trailed off.

"I think its best if Stiles remembers now, Scott," Allison said. "Better now than have it come to him when he's alone. It might make it worse and it would worry his dad."

Stiles was silent for probably ten minutes. No one spoke, but they were clearly unnerved. Stiles  _never_ went that long without talking.

"I killed someone didn't I?" he muttered.

"Yes," Scott answered. "And I know it won't make you feel better, but I did too."

"W-why? You weren't being controlled by him like I was."

"He threatened me. He said I had to kill someone to 'prove my loyalty.' I had to watch you then I had no choice because Peter told me if I didn't you would go on a killing spree starting with my mom. I knew her too, kind of. The woman. She worked with my mom."

"Who was it?" Stiles asked.

"Who was who?" Allison asked.

"The person I killed."

"Don't know. It was pretty random. All I know is that he was a man that was probably in his forties," Scott replied. "I just have one thing to ask of you, Stiles. Please don't ask me to tell you what you did."

"I really don't want to know."

They all sat in silence until dawn.

"I think I should get home before my parents see I'm gone," Allison said. She gave Stiles a hug. "It wasn't your fault, Stiles, don't beat yourself up over it, okay?" He nodded.

"I'll go with you," Scott said. "I'll get you back into your window. I'll be back in a little while, Stiles."

"I'm going to go get us some breakfast," Isaac said abruptly. "Any requests."

Stiles mumbled something about an egg Mcmuffin before he was left alone with Derek. Derek just sat there watching him as though he were a bomb about to explode at any second.

"Will you stop looking at me like that!" Derek raised an eyebrow. "I'm not about to go berserk at any second you know." Derek's eyebrow went higher. "At least say something!"

"I'm just trying to get you to talk," Derek shrugged. "For once, your silence was driving me crazy."

"Well, talk to me damn it. I'm trying to not have a panic attack over here and you're just sitting there brooding like normal. You probably care less. I bet once Scott and Isaac come back, you'll leave or something anyway."

Sure enough, when Scott and Isaac came back with bags from McDonald's twenty minutes later, Derek stood up and left. Stiles heard his Camaro start and pull away.

"He's a massive dick," Stiles muttered.

"Not really," Isaac said. "Only you think so."

"Scott agrees with me, right buddy?"

Scott shook his head. "Stiles, we were completely wrong about him. He could've just killed you to get you out of the way but he didn't. Sure he would've had me to worry about if he touched you, but he never once mentioned it. He was probably more determined to save you than I was and I was pretty damn determined."

"So you think he cares?" Stiles scoffed. "Yeah, right."

"What ever you want to think, Stiles," Scott told him. "Anyway, I got you a therapist if you want one. It might be good to talk with someone about all of this. You've been though a lot."

"Like I can just go to a therapist and say 'I'm a werewolf and I murdered someone.' They wouldn't believe me and if I confessed to murder, I'd be arrested."

"I talked to Deaton, Stiles. He knows someone that could help. Ms. Morrell."

"The school councilor?" Isaac asked.

"Yeah. She knows about werewolves like Deaton. He can fill her in with the basics and you can go talk to her."

"I guess it couldn't hurt."

"I also think you should talk to Derek," Scott added. Stiles just rolled his eyes.

The three of them ate their breakfast and attempted make normal conversation. It worked out well enough. After an hour of waiting, Derek hadn't shown back up. Stiles didn't really want to wait for him anyway, so he got Scott to take him home. Isaac took off back home on his own because his dick of a dad would start yelling if he realised Isaac wasn't in bed. His dad normally slept late on weekends anyway, so it didn't matter that it was almost ten in the morning.

Stiles let himself and Scott into his house and they found the sheriff slumped at the dining room table with a half-empty bottle of Jack, a glass, and a few case files. Stiles peeked at the file on top while Scott stood back. There was a picture of a bloody corpse with..  _its guts ripped out_.

"Oh my God," Stiles breathed. "Scott." Scott stepped closer. "Please tell me this wasn't us."

The look on Scott's face said it all. "Sorry," was all Scott could manage.

The sheriff coughed and stirred. He sat up and stretched before noticing he wasn't alone.

"What are you boys doing?" he asked.

"Nothing, I just bought Stiles back home," Scott answered. Stiles meanwhile just stood there looking like he had just seen a ghost.

"Stiles, were you looking at the case files  _again_? I told you not to."

"In my defense, its not my fault you pass out over top of them with them wide open. Just be lucky its only me and Scott and not some burglar or something. What was it this time? Another animal attack?"

Stiles and Scott held their breath waiting for the answer. "Yes. Just as bizarre as when Laura Hale was found cut in half. This man's insides were ripped out, but nothing was eaten. The woman's throat was torn out, once again, that's it. Claw marks on the body show it wasn't a human, but the wolf hairs found on them are further evidence. Apparently wolves are roaming back into California."

Scott left soon afterward and Stiles headed up to his room to find Derek there. He should've heard or smelled him, but he just wasn't paying much attention.

"What do you want?" Stiles asked.

"To give you this," Derek said throwing him a leather jacket.

"A leather jacket? So I can be a mini you?"

"No. I just wanted to give you something nice and to prove you wrong."

"What am I wrong about?"

"Saying I don't care. I do."

"And this," Stiles said holding up the jacket, "is supposed to prove you care?"

"Of course not," Derek sighed.

"Then what is? I mean, Scott and Isaac both told me what you've done, but you still act like a dick."

"I'll prove that I care when you're least expecting it."

"Are you really that emotionally constipated that you can't show care all the time?" Derek glared at him. "Yeah, yeah, I'll shut up. And I guess I'll wait to see how much you care."

Derek said nothing and jumped out of the window. Stiles was sure he was hallucinating because he swore he saw a smile on Derek's face.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> THE END :)
> 
> Yes, Derek is being weird about it at the end, but of course you can't expect him to be straight forward about it. Just like you can't expect Stiles to believe it right away because he only knows the broody Derek. He doesn't know the Derek that cares exists yet.

**Author's Note:**

> The part where Peter quickly heals Stiles' bite was for the sake of the story and keeping it semi canon. All of that happens in the same night, and if Peter had bit Stiles, he wouldn't be a werewolf until the next day. Peter needed Stiles that night, so I just created that to make that possible.


End file.
